What happened, or what I think had happened
by Githoniel
Summary: What would have happened if Gilderoy Lockheart's Memory charm had worked down in the entrance to the chamber? Harry has lost his memory, and now he must try to...


hehe!!! me again! my first hp fanfic! i'm so excited! i don't know how the hell this is going to come about, i just write from off the top of my head.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. everything i think has been copyrighted in some way or another, so hey.  
  
Timeline: During year two, Harry, Ron, and Professor Lockheart were lingering in a dark corridor leading to the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockheart feinted a faint, and grabbed Ron's Spello-taped wand, and tried to perform a memory charm on them both. He tried it first on Harry. This time, it worked...  
  
enjoy, this will be a one dealer! if it doesn't get many reviews, i'll post it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, etc...  
  
What happened down in that dark place.  
as told by:  
um, myrtle, what was my name again?  
  
I woke up on a cold, dark floor. I had been on that floor for some reason, but I couldn't remember why. Hell, I couldn't even remember where I was. Then the questions started to fill my brain:  
Where am I? Who am I? What am I? Who is that blonde haired man? Why is he pointing a long, broken-and-fixed-many-times stick at me? What is it for? Why are we covered in slime and muck? Why was I covered in red, gooey stuff? I tasted it.  
Blech!!! Ewwie.  
Who is that red head? Who is he calling for? Hairy? Who's hairy? Me? Couldn't be! I'm not hairy in the least, except on the head, and on other parts of the body, but why call me hairy? He has the same amount of hair, yet I'm not calling him hairy!  
I then looked around me. It was such a dark, damp place. There was a sickly, green, translucent coil on the floor nearby. I asked the red haired boy if he lived here. He seemed shocked, and stood there with his mouth open. He then quickly reached down and grabbed a fancy looking stick that happened to be lying next to me. The blonde haired man then took that time to point the stick that he was holding at the red haired boy. He chuckled slightly. "Your turn..." he muttered, and quickly yelled "Obliviate!"  
A tendril of greenish-gold light reached out from the back of the stick, and reached toward the blonde haired man's forehead, and went inside his head through his temple. It then recoiled, dragging back a handful of silvery sheets from the inside of his head, and pulled them back into the stick. Another flash sent him sprawling back against the wall of the cave- corridor, and he struck hard.  
The ground started to shake, and rocks started to fall from the ceiling. The red-head cussed, and grabbed my arm and pulled me along. We ran down the cave-corridor. It was really a splendid sight. However, the welfare of the other man still concerned me. When we stopped, I turned to the red-head.  
"Um, was that supposed to happen?"  
He stared at me like I had an enormous bug on my face. "Harry? are you all right?"  
I groaned. "Will you stop calling me hairy? I've got at least the same amount of hair as you have!"  
He looked stunned, and started to laugh. I got irritated. "What in the hell are you laughing about?"  
He quickly suppressed a giggle. "Um, Harry is your name. And mine is Ron. You got blasted with Professor Lockheart's Memory charm. He's back there, recovering. He just got blasted with one, too."  
I blinked, and stared with my mouth open. "Um, what?"  
He laughed, but then his face drew itself tight, and he dragged me further down the corridor. "Come on, we've got to rescue my sister. She was taken down here, and may be... um, that is... she could be..." He stopped before a great wall with snakes around a big door. He turned to me. His expression showed the deepest sadness that I've ever seen since I had woken up. "She may be dead." A small tear drifted down his cheek, but he quickly recovered himself.  
He turned back to the wall. "Tell this door to open. Look at the snakes on the walls, and tell them to open."  
I thought this order a bit odd, but I did what I was told.  
Something happened. I didn't say it, or i did say it, but it wasn't the same it, or it wasn't it, it was something else, and it was different, or something...  
I said it in a really weird voice, almost like a hiss, i don't, i never, i... oh boy...  
The door in the wall slowly opened, and we stepped inside. Damn, there were alot of snakes in here. The Red head looked at me, and said, "If you see any snakes in here that move, close your eyes, because it can kill you if you look into it's eyes."  
I looked at something across the floor, and he followed my gaze. "GINNY!!" he cried, and with a leap, lept for the lump infront of a big, big, really big, ape-like face. It was the biggest face I'd ever seen. The lump turned out to be a girl, and a boy come out of the shaddows. I felt as if I should know him.  
"Well done, Harry Potter." I gazed at him intently. "Sorry, but do I know you?" He laughed, and said, know me? of cource you should know me. I'm Tom Riddle. I am LORD VOLDEMORT!!!"  
I snickered. "Yeah, yeah. You don't have to yell, because I still don't know who the hell you are."  
He smiled. "Good." He turned to the head and said something in tha language I was speaking earlier. The mouth opened, and a big snake came out of it. And It looked at me.  
  
The end 


End file.
